The lovers' hunter
by Asma-Mitko
Summary: Mr.Kim is lovers' hunter . He hunted Kogure and Mitsui . Read to know the rest ! Plz R&R !


**The lovers' hunter**

** SD guys are not mine (--)**

** The song lyrics I toke them from the song** **"Together we're strong**".

**kadzuki fuchoin Arigato for your support and help my dear **

** Gomen if there's any mistakes **

It was a fine day. One man was walking. His face's lineament wrote on him that he was in the middle of thirties. The great weather made him choose one of café's outside tables. He sat and starts to bring out a small notebook and pen.

**Waiter**: Good afternoon Mr. Kim! 

Mr. Kim was his name. He was a regular customer of the café.

- Good afternoon "Kim said"

**Waiter**: the usual coffee sir?

Kim gave Waiter a smile and nodded.

After few seconds he opened his note book and start writing.

It wasn't good thing, but I think I like it. what I'm doing It has been a long time since I started my hobby it was an odd hobby actually no one would expect that a loser young guy as me will be a searcher or better to say a hunter, but not usual hunter. It's hunting for lovers. Simply my hobby was to find people who are in love with each other. It started off as an idea to fill my time, but it developed to be a part of my life.

My pleasure was to find couples and follow them until they end up their love stories by marriage or separation .Yes it was a hard hobby, but that's why I loved it! Sometimes, it gives me happiness, sometimes it gives me sorrow. Yes watching wonderful couples and when you expect their relationship to grow it suddenly collapsed. I don't get people sometimes!

This hobby started when I was in one summer camp. I really enjoyed every moment there. And from this day I start my foolish hobby.

I remember I became sad when school get closer. That's because I wasn't that successful in school! ,so it wouldn't be so fun, but the only joy was to refresh my day in the school by seeking after those stupid students and their love stories. They were so silly that they end up so quickly. I remember I begin to get bored and was in the way to forget all about my hobby until that day.

Kim put the pen, drunk some coffee and start to remember clearly what he has seen and hear in the afternoon at one of Shohoku high school gymnasiums 18 years ago. He toke the pen again and start writing.

My eyes were watching him and his beautifully formed body very well. His name was Mitsui Hisashi I saw him practicing hardly. Until now I couldn't realize why I went to watch him. Maybe the curiosity or maybe because of rumors which say he was a gangster joined the basketball team after a big fight with them. They also told me he is full of power, strength and have many girl's fan. To tell the truth everybody was shocked with this guy and they made many stories about him.

That day I was insist on observing him... I told my self who knows maybe he's dating one girl after the school, but what came next

got me by a big surprise that I could never forget for the rest of my life. It has definitely changed my life too.

I spent two hours just watching him making his three pointers shoots.

I really was bored and hungry that I've decided to leave when suddenly the gym door was opened and one guy entered. He looks so kind and gentle.

As soon as the guy entered, Mitsui became restless and lost his concentration. The other boy Kiminobu Kogure as I knew his name later was shorter than Mitsui. He was talking to him while the other one was shooting. I couldn't hear clearly. Therefore I've changed my place and moved to nearer spot dark and safety. Actually the reason for this move was to hear their conversation I wanted badly to hear what's going on.

And that's exactly what happened:

**Kogure**: you must improve your playing Mitsui. The games are coming and you have many works to do!

**Mitsui**: I know! I shall try my best, but I need some support!

**Kogure**: In fact Anzai Sensei told me that your training program will be longer, so I'll be here to help.

**Mitsui**: Everything is going to be all right, Min-Kun!

Kogure ignored him and start to collect the balls. Without a word, Mitsui set the ball quietly on the floor and walked towards Kogure. I became suspicious with Mitsui's sudden change in behavior, but I continued watching as I was very curious.

It's really surprised me when I saw Mitsui walking to him and hugging him toughly suddenly. Kogure tried hard to release himself, but without any use. . After a moment he stood quietly in Mitsui's arms and his move start to be quieter when Mitsui's hands get off his glasses and without any hesitation placed his lips on Kogure's.

That moment I really wanted to slap myself if I'm really in the real world or not! , But it seemed I couldn't move any part of mine. My jaw stayed opened and my eyes almost popped out when I saw Mitsui deepened the kiss.

After few seconds they apart and I saw Kogure turned his back to the longer player and covered his face. I knew he was crying. All his body was shivering. I get scared when I saw Mitsui get closer to him. To tell the truth I was afraid that Mitsui would do something bad to him, instead of all these worries he hugged him from back trying to calm him down.

**Mitsui**: Min-Kun! Please!

**Kogure**: Why you come back Mitsui? Why can't you just stay away? Why you insist on torturing me?

**Mitsui**: if I told you my return was because of you and for only you would you believe me?

Kogure lips were whispering something I couldn't figure out what he was whispering, but I saw Mitsui's face turned brighter. He smiled at Kogure and held him tight in his arms again. Kogure pulled back and looked at him.Mitsui dried his tears and kissed Kogure on his lips again. As they hugged each other. I closed my eyes, smiled and know there was a secret between the two students. Or maybe love as I saw!

I was telling my self how am I supposed to be a hunter of lovers and this part of love was missing from my mind? I totally forget about this kind of love. My heart was beating very quickly and I decided to leave. I back away, trying my best to be quiet. Before I go, I took one last look on them. They sat on the gym floor, cuddling each other and whispered sweet nothings at each

other.

Kim stopped writing and continued drinking his coffee. He noticed that one couple was sitting in front of him. They look like a married couple. Kim put on the cup and returns to his notebook.

I remembered one writer says: "The love which is not between man and woman can't be true love ". Sorry writer I'm against your say. Cause Love when come nobody can ignore it. All of us have heart and once love enters it, it doesn't matter whether the body was for man or woman.

That evening I walked home and my mind was extremely busy about them. What's their story? Are really they in love with each other? That night I couldn't sleep at all. I was waiting for tomorrow to appear and search for those two students.

In the morning I've added two names to my notebook and my hobby turned to be seriously. I really wished to know more about Mitsui and Kogure. I wanted to know more about their love is it true or just a fleeting period!

The first thing I did that day is to ask about Shohoku team and their players to know more about the guys. Bring information wasn't that hard. The most important thing I knew was their complete names and that they were old friends, but they separated two years because of Mitsui being a gangster. This last came back weeks ago to destroy the team, in this fight Kogure worked hard to bring Mitsui back to the team and he has did so.

I thanked the student and went to watch them. They were playing match against a team. I wanted to watch them badly. It was almost the beginning of the second half. I sat and waited for the players. Finally they arrived and I saw only Mitsui. My eyes were searching for Kogure, but soon I relieved when I saw Mitsui walking toward him. They were talking to each other When Anzai Sensei called all the players and gave some advice. During the briefing their eyes were met and when Sensei ends his talk. everybody ran to continue playing. Mitsui were the last. He whispered something to Kogure which caused the shorter boy to nod his head in agreement Then Mitsui ran to follow his teammates. I watched closer and caught a smile on

Mitsui's face.

During the match Kogure didn't stop encouraging Mitsui. His eyes were following Mitsui wherever he goes. Finally Shohoku won the game. The last view I saw for them was when Mitsui exit the gym with one of Shohoku's members and Kogure still with the captain and Anzai Sensei. For a moment I wondered this behavior from both seniors. There was a screaming voice inside me... why they didn't leave together? Why they can't be together all the time? Why all this hidden love? Does it really deserve all this sacrifice?

Many questions were looping in my mind and I was really confused. Within thoughts revelation I noticed I was alone in gym. Quickly I went out to continue my job. Right... left I looked everywhere, but without any figure of Kogure and Mitsui. Finally I give up and thought of visiting one friend.

while I was walking I recognized one student standing by a big tree .It was almost evening , so I barely saw him .. I approached more to satisfy my curiosity. I saw under the leaver sun a silky brown hair. Though the guy was giving me his back I knew him. I was wondering why on earth Kogure is standing by himself here. Wondering has stopped when I saw the reason in front of me. Finally I realized why Mitsui was whispering some words in kogure's ear. He was dating him without any doubt. I burrowed in good place and prepared my self for the second conversation among the two lovers.

Kogure smiled and walked closer to Mitsui saying:

-You kept me waiting for so long!

-Sorry Min-Kun I had to talk to Anzai Sensei!

-Why?

-I wanted to thank him for let me play this match.

-You were so good after all. If you continued the same...

-Min-Kun!

-Mmm ...

-Thank you!

-Hisashi ...I

Kogure surprised when Mitsui hugged him. This moment I felt sorry for the tough guy. I touched a big loving heart behind his violence. From his side Kogure hugged him back. I loved the view and continued listening to their honest and soft words.

-Please Min-Kun forgives me for everything I've done to you...please!

-I do forgive you Hisashi!

Mitsui broke the hug, contain Kogure's blushed face between his hands and said:

-I love you!

I knew my place was so apparent, but they were so busy to check if there is somebody watching them or not .... Let's back to the main subject.

Kogure melted after loving whispers and touches from his lover. He based his back to the big tree behind him because of the huge body of Mitsui who was hugging him strongly. I could hear Kogure's moan through Mitsui's caressing!

Kogure suddenly cut it off when noticed Mitsui tries to go deeper than kiss.

-Hisashi! It's too close!!

-I want to be closer Min-kun!

-Hisashi!! " Blushed "

-Nani?? " pouting "

To tell the truth I pitied the bespectacled guy when I saw the gangster start making playful moves with him .It was really funny to watch him smiling and blushing more as he tried to push Mitsui away while the other was busy in his niggling fun. He stopped when Kogure asked him in worry:

-Hisashi! From where you got all this wounds on your arm?

-Mm ... nothing matters... old fight!

-Old fight and it's bleeding?

-No big deal babe... just ignore them!!

-No! Once we ignore them they'll get worse...

-Ok heal me!!

-Let's go to my home and I'll see what I can do.

-No! Your parents may not expect someone in the evening. Let's go to my shelter.

Mitsui approached more to Kogure who was thinking about the idea. He held his hands kissed them and whispered...

-Hey how about healing my arms then spending the night together?

-In your apartment?? Kogure said it with blush in his face

-Yep!!

-B...but how I will explain it to my parents?

-Come on! There is a telephone there! And you are big enough to stay with your friend for one single night, right?

Poor Kogure! He couldn't ignore his lover bubby eyes while asking him to agree. In the end Kogure agreed. Then Mitsui gripped his friend hand and left the place going to his apartment. As they disappeared in the darkness of night. I have changed my mind and preferred to go to my home instead of visiting my pal because I wanted to imagine how they'll really spend the night after long time of separation!

The next day both of them weren't attended in any of their classes... when I asked about it. They told me that it's ordinary for Mitsui to skip classes sometimes, but it was the first time for Kogure to skip school.

In the afternoon I went to see Shohoku practicing for I wanted to check if they were their. My heart was beating strongly all the way longs finally I reached the gym. I turned my head searching for them. Suddenly my eyes turned to one player who was calling Mitsui. I toke long breath and sat to check if I could catch something new from the couple. One hour has passed. They behave as if nothing had happened yesterday. In fact I was up to confess that all I've saw is just from my imagination , but I preferred to wait more maybe theirs any tiny hope .

Within thinking I heard Akagi said that they'll continue practicing tomorrow . I saw everybody leaving the place and I became happy when I saw Mitsui leaving with his couple.

I couldn't hear what they whisper to each other all way long, but I was sure there's something happened yesterday among them. When they reach one house the bespectacled boy hugged Mitsui so softly. After few moments Mitsui broke the hug and whispered:

- I love you Min-kun!

- Love you too Hisashi...

Mitsui leant to kiss the shorter boy, but the last didn't allow him to do it. Mitsui held his couple's waist saying:

-And why is this move?

-Hisashi... we are in front of my house. And I think we made everything yesterday.

-No no you are wrong ! We haven't started yet!!

-Hisashi... Yamerou! "Stop it!" ple...

Mitsui didn't let him complete his words. He kissed him quickly and ran away. I was laughing when I saw Kogure's blushed and mad face .Finally I knew they where really lovers.

Mr. Kim has decided to order another cupful of coffeeandcontinue writing...

Days were passing without noticing them. Mitsui and Kogure relationship was progressing day by day. Frankly everything was going fine until that day.

I noticed that Kogure was alone in the class. I thought that he might be waiting for Mitsui and they'll leave together. I stayed at theopposite class and pretended as if I was studying. Few minutes later I saw a huge and brunette guy. I knew him he was the Captain of Shohoku team. He entered the class, toke his bag and prepared to leave without talking to kogure, the last stopped him by saying:

-Akagi!!

-Is something wrong Kogure??

-Akagi! Is something wrong with you?

-What do you mean??

-Akagi... you know what I mean... why all this sudden change? Aren't we friends?

-We are still friends, but there's some balks.

-BALKS??

-Kogure! Have you noticed what you were doing last period?

-What do you mean Akagi?

-I don't have any right to discuss with you about the relationship between you and Mitsui, but when it comes to basketball....

I saw Kogure's face when Akagi stop talking. It turned to be serious with some blush in his face since he realizes what Akagi meant.

- Akagi... just tell me what happened?

- Everybody in the school is talking about you both and the rumors are increasing day by day. Kimi I don't want to harm you, but remember our dream of winning the championship. If the administrant knew about this relationship we'll gone ....

- I understand.

I saw Kogure closing his ayes as if he wished to forget what he had heard.

- Kimi?!

- Don't worry Akagi. Everything will be just fine.

To tell the truth I wanted badly to punch that guy though I can't. That moment I get very angry. Many whys were inside me .Why he has to say all that crap to cute Kogure? Why he has to face it alone??

I really wanted to help him, but I could. not I walked out of the class room scared from what will happen between Mitsui and Kogure.

Unfortunately I had to stay at home for two days because of catching cold. In the third day I went to school although I was still sick, but I wanted badly to know what had happened. I expected to see them far away from each other. What I have seen was such an agony actually.

They were just meeting each other during training nothing more. I felt really sorry for both seniors. I even thought of plans to return them back to each other, but sadly I gave up after what I saw in the park which was neighboring of our school.

Surly it was hard for me to follow them since they were not together anymore, so I tried my best to catch both of them through the day. That day Mitsui was absent, so I followed bespectacled boy as long as I could until he left the school. I noticed that he was walking to the neighboring park. I stopped when I watched him sitting besides one big tree. He gathered his legs into his stomach tightly and started sobbing. I can remember his crying voice so good. It makes anyone run for just hug and console him. While I was watching him in helplessness I saw Mitsui coming toward sitting Kogure. The last didn't notice. I stared carefully and prayed for their return back. Sadly their speech didn't give any positive result. Kogure was tried so hard to avoid looking to Mitsui's eyes. Mitsui was so angry .He kept asking Kogure:

-Why do you behave coldly with me Min-kun?

-I... I don't know what you are talking about!

-Oh yeah! Then why you are rejecting me? Huh??

-Let's not talk about it. I shall go now.

Kogure tried to leave in fast, but Mitsui banned him by saying:

-Where do you think you are going? You have to tell me what's wrong with you?

-Let go of me!!

Kogure tried in weakness to release himself from Mitsui, who pushed him to the tree behind them. He held Kogure's hands in violence and tried to kiss him, but the other started to sob and said:

-Hisashi... please!!

Mitsui then freed Kogure's hands while whispering:

-Ok stop crying now?

Mitsui looked at Kogure's eyes for seconds before he pulled him to his lap.Kogure continued crying while Mitsui hugging him. To be honest I couldn't block one single tear which was rolling down on my face while watching them.

When they separated Mitsui asked:

-Min-kun please could you just tell me why?

Kogure boosted his head to face Mitsui and said:

-Hisashi... we are not alone in the school. We'll get more troubles if somebody knows about us .I ... I think we must concentrate on study and basketball at least this period.

Mitsui was calm within Kogure speech, but I could tell from his eyes that he was disagreed with him. Suddenly I saw Mitsui kissing Kogure's forehead tenderly and said:

- You don't have to be worry, ok!

He said those words and left the place. I don't know if Kogure understood something in that moment, but I was such an idiot and couldn't get any meaning from Mitsui's words.

Nothing had change from that meeting. I hoped to see them together again, but it was just a dream. They were talking and meeting each other, but rarely and in front of their friends. Honestly I didn't want the end for their love.

By days passing I hoped success to their relationship although the hope was so weak!

The championship day came and Shohoku basketball team has to win this game as I had heard. That day the gym was full and I hardly could find one chair to sit on , but I insisted on attending the game and watch Mitsui and Kogure because I thought maybe the victory will brings happiness to their hearts. Kogure didn't play until the second half, but Mitsui was so powerful from the first minute in the game. He kept scoring until the end.

Shohoku won the game. They were so happy and the fans too. Through the crowds I expected to see the couple together, but for sad Kogure was with Akagi and Mitsui was talking with Anzai Sensei. I became sad and decided to leave. While I was walking toward the door. I heard Mitsui's voice:

- Listen you all!

I turned my head to see Mitsui walking to where Kogure was standing. He griped his hand and continued:

- Listen you people ... I love this guy and he loves me too. No matter what you all think or do we'll be together... Do you hear me? We'll be together.

Nothing was new for me. I waited this moment for such a long long time. I smiled while looking at them and the people who were staring at them with opining mouth!

After few seconds Anzai Sensei laughed and some fans leave the place while the other fans girls were crying over Mitsui loosing.

I looked to blushing Kogure he was holding Mitsui's hand strongly and whispering something to him. Then Mitsui looked at the players and fans with complete confidence and walked besides me for they wanted to leave. It was the first time for me to see them from that short distance. I remember what I have thought in that moment:

- Wahh ! What a wonderful couple!

After what happened sure I followed them. They walked until they reach the park. Mitsui then released Kogure's hand and sat on the grass. Kogure begin the conversation.

-Hisashi! What you have done?

-........

-Hisashi!! " Kogure sat besides Mitsui "

-What I have done is the right thing Min-Kun .Sooner or later they'll going to know about us , so I had to tell ...

-You embarrassed me! " Kogure interrupted him "

-Min-Kun!

-I'm afraid of how others will look at me Hisashi!

I saw Kogure taking his glasses off and dried his falling tears. Mitsui approached to touch Kogure, but the last was faster than him. He defected to Mitsui's chest and continued through his sobs:

-I need your love Hisashi please be beside me...would you promise me?

Mitsui patted Kogure's back and said:

-I promise my love and I'm the happiest human in this world as long as we are together.

That was the last thing I hear from the wonderful couple because I had to leave the school although it was almost the ending of the year, but what can I say about my parents plans!

Although many years had passed, but I was thinking of the couple more and more because I loved Mitsui and Kogure and years passing couldn't make me ever forget them.

Mr. Kim relaxed his head on the chair and stared at the pure blue sky for moments then closed his eyes and said:

-What should I write more about you old seniors?

He smiled and closed his note book. Suddenly he heard the Waiter says:

-Konnichiwa sir. Can I help you?

Mr. Kim opened his eyes widely when he saw the tall man who was talking:

-Hi. Some people told me you make special coffee in here. Hope it'll suit me!

-I'm sure you'll gone like it sir.

Mr. Kim couldn't believe what he had just seen. He kept repeating:

-Are they really Mitsui and Kogure? " He stood up and approaches more to watch clearly "

What he has heard told him he was right.

-Min-kun ..my friends told me about one famous hotel in this city. What about spending the night there?

-Okay Hisashi.

When they smiled to each other Mr. Kim became sure that he finally found the lost couple and this is his chance to talk to them after all what he saw and knew about them. He walked toward sitting Mitsui and Kogure. When he reached their place he said:

-Good weather, isn't it?

Mitsui looked at him in wondering and replied:

- Excuse me... Do we know you?

- Maybe you don't know me so well, but I do know both of you from high school days and I'm so happy to meet both of you.

- Nice to meet you Mr..... "Kogure stood up and said"

- Mr. Kim.

- It's good to meet you Mr. Kim. "Mitsui stood up too to greet him"

- You work here? "Mr. Kim asked"

- No. actually we are here in vacation. "Mitsui answered"

- Well .I live here and I guaranty you'll gone enjoy your time.

When they smiled to him he said:

- I shall let you together now. Ah! By the way... This is my card I'll appreciate it if you called me.

- Arigato. "Kogure and Mitsui said"

- do itashimashite (you're welcome).

Mr. Kim said that and turned to go, but he stood and turned again to face them. He smiled and said:

-You were and still the greatest couple I ever met! ... Ja!

The lovers' hunter left Mitsui and Kogure amazed and walked while singing:

**And now we know just what to do**

**And how we get all meaning through  
you're only one when we are two  
Together we're strong  
Together we're strong  
Together we're strong**

ï€ 

**Owari**


End file.
